The Mandalorian Zeppo
by Trooper0007
Summary: This story merges the Star Wars universe with the Buffy the Vampire Universe. Xander hails from a Group of Neo-Crusaders who crashed landed on earth. But he is special as he hails from the Clan of Mand'alor and Darth Raven.
1. Birth of a Mandalorian

**Chapter One: Birth of a Mando'ade**

* * *

><p>Alexander Harris was silently cursing up a storm as he walked through the new costume shop that had just recently opened up for business. His troll of a principle had decided to "volunteer" him, Buffy, and Willow for chaperone duty for Halloween, when they all had been planning to have a nice quite night at Buffy's house watching old monster movies. Just at the thought of being forced to escort a bunch of aruetyc children simply made Xander's blood boil in red hot rage. He knew that if he showed the pig Snyder his Mandalorian registration card then he could easily get out of babysitting duty, but that could needlessly put him in danger of being found by the Neo-Mandalorians. And if the teenage Mandalorian was honest with himself, he seriously believed that his own friends would sell him out if they were going to get some form of monetary gain.<p>

Xander briefly shook his head in disgust at how hypocritical his two friends. They constantly preached about how they were accepting of other people's cultures and heritages, but when it came to a person who even had a single relative become a Mandalorian or speak in Mando'a then they become extremely critical and go out of their way to make that person an outcast. Willow was particularly bad, when it came to anything remotely related to Mandalorians. She would sometimes suggest that the various world governments should lock his people up in camps scatter across the planet and simply leave them there to die. He remembered the one time that Jesse pointed out to her that she was suggesting that the governments do the same thing that Adolf Hitler and Nazis did to the Jews in Europe back during the nineteen thirties and forties. The red-headed Jewish girl literally blew up on him and had flat out refused to talk to him for two months.

"_As much as I hate to admit it, but dad was right about people. Most of them are nothing more than a bunch of hypocrites when it comes to cultures that are outside the norm."_ Xander thought to himself as he continued to walk through the store looking for a replica toy gun that would go with the Army Type III OG-107 utilities uniform that he had stashed away in his room.

A few seconds later, Xander stopped dead in his tracks at the most astonishing sight in front of him. Resting on a supply shelf in the back of the store, was a set of armor that he had only heard about in some of his grandfather's old war stories during his time serving on the western front in the Second World War and about the past accomplishments of their people. It was a complete set of Mandalorian shock trooper armor with matching combat boots and a brown multi-pouched utility/ammo belt. Almost in a trance-like state, he slowly approached shelf that the armor was resting on like he was having a religious awaking.

When he was directly in front of the armor, he slowly lifted his right arm and touched it in order to see if the suit was actually real and not just some illusion. Sure enough, Xander felt the special coldness that only a suit of Mandalorian steel could give someone, when touched by bare skin. He remembered the first type he had touched Mandalorian steel, it had been when his grandfather A'den Mand'alor had come to stay with him and his parents in the last ten years of his life. The grizzled old warrior had used the kitchen stove to make a small bar of the much sought after metal in order to teach Xander how to make it after he had passed on to the next life.

At the thought of his deceased grandfather, a wave of sadness washed over him. The man had taught him everything that he knew about being a Mandalorian, and the responsibilities of being a part of a clan. A'den had gone so far as to treat Xander like he was his biological son, instead of grandson. This of course, angered his actual son Anthony to no end. For the longest time, Xander had thought that the warrior that had fought in the early stages of World War II to the final days of the Vietnam War in open defiance of dar'manda Neo-Mandalorians and their western puppet masters was all but invincible. But that was later proven wrong when he lost to the one opponent that no one could defeat….time. The real sad part about his passing was the fact that he never got the chance to witness his only grandson complete his trials into adulthood.

That's when he remembered the most important lesson, which his grandfather had taught him when he had turned ten and gotten into a fist fight with Larry Blaisdell. He remembered it distinctly as it was one of the few times that his grandfather had called him by his Mandalorian name instead of his English name.

"_Remember win or lose, Cassus as long as the fight is worthy then honor is gained. Never forget that my ad'ika."_ The voice of Xander's grandfather played out inside of his head as he stared at the steel grey helmet with crimson red trimming around the helmet's T-shaped visor and on the helmet's rangefinder.

Curious as to when the suit of armor had been built, he gently lifted the helmet and moved it next to the modular prototype jetpack that was resting next to the suit. This actually helped him narrow down the possible time period as to when the armor had originally been forged, as the Mandalorian weaponsmiths didn't really experiment with jetpacks until the late nineteen thirties when the Mand'alor at the time had been firmly convinced that war was going to break out soon. He looked at the front of the armor and noticed that it had been segmented into four parts. Two armor plates protected the upper chest, while a third shielded the abdomen. Finally, a significantly smaller fourth plate in the shape of an elongated hexagram rested in between the two larger plates that protected the sternum from any harmful attacks. Surrounding the hexagram on the chest plates was a yellow-painted outline of a four-sided diamond. The armor's shoulder plates were painted in the same crimson red color as the helmet's trimmings, while on the left shoulder plate was a stylized version of the traditional Mandalorian Mythosaur skull that was resting on top of a golden shield.

Briefly smiling to himself at the long dreaded symbol of his clan and people, Xander quickly and silently flipped the armor over to check the backside of the armor. Sure enough, the back was just a single plate that had special slots reserved for the jetpack sitting next to the armor. With that piece of information in mind, he checked the inner portion of the armor's right chest plate to look for the serial number of the armor, which would tell him when the armor was made. Sure enough in bold black were the numbers 0703051942. His eyes widen at the serial number as it meant that the armor was the seventh suit to be completed on March 5, 1942, indicating that this armor was possibly one of the very last sets of armor to be completed before the United States Government illegally commandeered the factory that produced the Mandalorian steel needed to build the armor.

"_Grandfather, I wish to honor you and our people in my own special way._" Xander thought to himself as he stared at the armor of his people and spotting the price tag for the complete set.

It was a staggering $700 dollars and that was before he included tax. There was no way he even could afford renting the armor for a single night with the money that he had managed to save up in the last three months. But even with all the money that he managed to save up it still wasn't enough to buy the armored helmet. Granted, the price tag was actually less than the actual cost to forge a suit of beskar'gam commando armor from World War II or as his people called it the Great Betrayal. He looked longingly at the armor knowing that he couldn't afford it.

"_How the hell did this chakaar store keeper managed to get his grubby little hands on this beautiful piece of Mandalorian history?"_ the disguised Mandalorian teenager asked to himself inside of his head as he started to turn away to continue his search for a toy gun.

As he prepared to leave the armor on the shelf, fate decided to intervene on his behalf.

**-X-X-X-X-**

Ethan Rayne patiently watched as a young man intently stared at a replica suit of Mandalorian Armor. While he knew that the three goblins that sold him the armor had said that it had been built to the exact specifications of the beskar'gam Commando armor series that only the most elite Mandalorian soldiers were issued during the Second World War, but for some reason the British man just couldn't shake the feeling that he was about to unleash a type of chaos that shouldn't be unleashed. Normally, the chaos mage within him would be all for unleashing that type of chaos onto the world without a second thought. However, when it intentionally getting a very pissed off Mandalorian involved, his fight or flight instincts were beginning to have second thoughts about his little Halloween prank. Eventually his inner chaos mage won out over his will to live, figuring that he could use the chaos that he would create to escape before the Mandalorian could hunt him down for his involvement.

With that in mind, Ethan silently approached the young man thinking that he could scare him just a little bit to whet his appetite before carrying out his plans latter on.

"Can I help you, young man?" he asked when he was directly behind him in the hopes of frightening the Yankee.

The reaction Ethan got wasn't exactly what he had been wanting, as the teenager quickly swung around with his right hand balled into a fist and was ready to slug the British man in the face. Thankfully for both of them, the teen had enough sense to reframe from carrying out his action.

"Yes, you can by explaining to how a simple shopkeeper like yourself managed to acquire a complete set of Beskar'gam Commando armor?" the teenage boy inquired in such a way that indicated that Rayne had unintentionally stepped into something that was way over his head.

Ethan instantly became horrified at what he just heard.

"I beg your pardon!" he commented in a shocked manner knowing that the goblins he actually sold him an authentic set of Mandalorian armor.

This was an absolute disaster waiting to happen, he needed to get rid of the armor right away before anyone could find out about it. If word of this ever got out then he would be instantly accused of looting the armor from a Mandalorian grave. Both the Loyalist Mandalorians and the Neo-Mandalorians would stop at nothing until they hunted him down and turn him into a bloody pulp. Especially if they learned that he was a British citizen. They still often accuse the British government of giving the Mandalorian forces false information during several major battles in the European theater that resulted in the annihilation of most of the entire Mandalorian expeditionary force with only a few hundred remaining clans returning to American mainland. If there was one thing that any British citizen wanted to avoid that was being involved with anything Mandalorian from around the time period of the incident or anything Mandalorian in general.

"You have a set of Mandalorian Armor from World War II and I want to know how you acquired it." The American teen commented a little bit more forcibly as he cracked his fist showing that he was getting ready to beat the information out of him to get it.

Ethan was now beginning to sweat in fear. It was obvious that the kid in front of him was a Mandalorian and wasn't too happy that an outsider like him had acquired a piece of his people's cultural heritage. Thinking fast the British man spoke the first thing that came into his mind.

"How can you tell that this armor is from World War Two?" He asked in a fearful tone that showed that he was ready to run for his life.

The American gave him a smirk that filled him full of dread. It was the type of smirk that told someone that they were about to get the worse beating of their life.

"Right here, on the little white tag on the inside of the torso piece there's a serial code and the date that the armor was produced which is March 5, 1942." The young man explained as he revealed the information that was on the inside of the body armor.

Ethan began to sweat uncontrollably at the sight of the date and its implications. He definitely needed to get rid of the armor fast before word leaked out. Just then a brilliant idea struck him as he stared at the American in front of him. The young man had been able to explain what type of armor and the year that it had been produced. That meant that he was of Mandalorian in heritage and could easily justify why he had a suit of armor on hand better than Ethan ever could.

"Young man, how about I cut you a very special deal?" Ethan offered in a carefully worded manner that showed that he wasn't trying to deceive him in anyway.

Mandalorians were rather notorious of not liking people who try to deceive them. Those people generally wounded up died in a ditch somewhere and Ethan rather enjoyed living at the moment.

"What kind of deal are we talking about?" The young man asked in a suspicious tone, showing his distrust for him.

Ethan inhaled calmly as he tried to strengthen his resolve as he prepared to make countless economists foam at the mouth for what he was going to suggest.

"You see it just occurred to me that only two types of people would have known about that particular piece of Mandalorian history a Mandalorian or a Mandalorian historian. So here's the deal you show me proof that you're a Mandalorian and I'll give you the armor for free. But if you're not a Mandalorian then I'll give you a fifty percent off on the armor. Does this sound fair to you?" he offered the young man hoping that the young man would go for it.

The American said nothing for a few minutes as if he was thinking the deal over. Finally after five minutes of thinking the possible Mandalorian smiled as if he had gotten the better arrangement out of the deal that Ethan had offered him.

"Prepare to give me that armor then aruetii." The young man spoke as he pulled out a leather wallet and showed him a Mandalorian identification card to him indicating that he was indeed from one of the various clans that still remained.

However, which clan though Ethan couldn't tell as it had been written in Mando'a, the native language of his people. In many ways the spelling, reminded him of the Irish native Gaelic language before the British came to Ireland and civilized it.

"Well then, a deal's a deal. The armor is yours as promised." Ethan spoke politely as if he was being a gentleman that had fairly lost a wager.

The young Mandalorian quickly grabbed Ethan's right hand and briefly shook it.

"I have one question, why are you giving me this armor for free?" Alexander, if Ethan recalled his name on his id card correctly, asked in a slightly confused manner.

Ethan politely smiled while hiding his fear of being hunted down by angry Mandalorians.

"God forbid that I keep Mandalorian such as you from their heritage." Ethan lied in a way that would make any corrupt politician proud.

**About Thirty Minutes Later**

Xander smiled as he carried his newly purchased Mandalorian armor out of the store in several large bags that concealed it from curious person. He wanted to keep his costume for tonight a secret for as long as possible and surprise everyone that he would be going as one of the most feared warriors in earth's history and perhaps the galaxy's history if those ancient stories were true.

"_Maybe now, Willow will learn to watch what she says about other people."_ Xander bitterly thought to himself as he searched for his friends.

He loved Willow like a sister, but sometimes her bigoted attitude against Mandalorians really got on his nerves. The way she spoke about his people made it sound like they were nothing more than a group of armor wearing thugs without any honor. And the way she acted when she talked about how great Judaism was, often reminded him about how Hitler would talk about the German people being the Master race. If he had known that she would turn out like this back in kindergarten, he would left her alone and at the mercy of Cordelia and her sheep.

"Xander, we're over here!" He heard Buffy calling out for him in the parking lot on the other side of the road.

He let out a displeasured grunt as he walked over to them. Leave it to his so called friends to try and leave without him, just because he was taking so long to find something appropriate to wear tonight.

"So Xander, did you find that toy rifle that you were looking for?" Buffy asked not really noticing the bags that he was carrying until he was right in front of her.

Obviously, he had decided to go with something more a toy rifle as he was carrying three very large bags and by the sounds of things all of them were made out of metal.

"No, I didn't Buffy. However, I found something much better while I was searching for one." Xander answered as he lifted the bags with some difficulty due to the armor's weight.

Thankfully for him, he had hitting the local gym and excursing on regular bases following a confrontation with several vampires a few weeks ago. It had been a Saturday night and he had decided to go out on patrol alone as Buffy and Willow were having a slumber party, all he had on him was combat knife which had been handed down to him by his grandfather and three vials of holy water. During his first hour of patrolling one of the three main graveyards he had come across a gang of vampires, who had quickly spotted him before he had the chance to take cover and plan out his next move. The ensuing fight last for thirty minutes, but eventually he had won out with several deep cuts across his chest. Following his recovery thanks to some quick thinking on Ms. Calendar's part, he swore that he would get into better shape and to never tell Buffy about his little misadventure.

"So what type of costume did you get, Xander?" Willow asked as she joined the conversation with mild-interest.

Xander turned his head and looked at her with cold eyes that caused her to become extremely nervous. Unlike most people who would explode when anger, Xander would simply become extremely cold and would speak in a very even and monotone voice that showed his displeasure. She had only seen him act this way a few times in the past with the most recent being the time she yelled at Jesse for comparing her to Hitler.

"You'll find out later on Willow. Needless to say it will be a cultural learning experience for you two." Xander spoke in his infamous monotone voice that had caused many people even Larry the linebacker to back away in fear.

The two girls' eyes widen in shock at the tone that he took with them, surely he wasn't still made about them making fun at a couple of the foreign students at school a few days ago. Buffy was the first recover from her shock, and attributing it to him disapproving of their actions.

"Anyways, let's met up at my house at five o'clock and we'll go to the school together." Buffy suggested before grabbing Willow by the hand and leaving the area to go back to her house.

A few seconds later Xander left in the opposite direction heading towards his parents' house in order to prepare for tonight. Little did he know tonight was going to change his life and the lives of every single inhabitant on earth forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay this is a rewrite of the first chapter of Mandalorian Zeppo. The next chapter will be an Alternate take on the Halloween episode of Season Two. This story will be a BTVS Marvel/ Mortal Kombat/ Star Wars (Movie and Games) Crossover. So please note that the Star Wars Galaxy will be the Milky Way galaxy in this story. Please leave a review.**


	2. Halloween Part One

**Chapter Two: Halloween Part One**

* * *

><p>After leaving the costume shop, Xander immediately rushed home in order to get himself ready for tonight. As soon as he arrived at his parents' house, he headed straight for his room on the second floor as he had only a couple of hours to prepare before he had to go and meet up with Buffy and Willow. As he walked past the living room, he heard his mother talking to some unseen person. Just as he reached the staircase that led up stairs, his mother finally realized that she and her guest weren't alone.<p>

"Alex, sweetie is that you?" He heard his mother call out to him thinking that he had finally arrived from school.

Xander stopped dead in his tracks, as he heard his mother calling out to him. Unlike his father Anthony Harris, she still tried to follow the Mandalorian Resol'nare as best she could. Which was something that she had been extremely careful to do as Anthony often times invited some of the more radical members of the Neo-Mandalorians over to celebrate the destruction of another Loyalist Mandalorian stronghold.

"I'm fine, mom. I'm just going get ready for the chaperone duty that principle Snyder had forced me to volunteer for, tonight." Xander answered back before he continued to go up the stairs.

In between school and the almost nightly patrols with his friends, he really didn't have time to talk as much to her as he used. It often pained him to ignore the woman that practically raised him by herself as Anthony was constantly out of the house or passed out on the crouch after another night of binge drinking. However, they both knew that he was reaching the age that all children needed start becoming more self-reliant in order to properly function in the real world.

"That's okay, sweetie. We'll talk before you leave to go chaperone those kids." His mother called out before resuming her conversation with her guest.

With that situation postponed for the time being, Xander quickly ran up the stairs with his bags and entered his room. He quickly threw his bags onto his beg which let out a silent groan from the weight of the armor being placed upon it. With his costume no longer burdening him, Xander walked over to his private bathroom and looked at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. His hair had grown down well past his ears and was somewhat unsightly. Without any hesitation, he opened a drawer underneath his bathroom sink and pulled out an electric hair clipper before he began cutting his hair so it would be within military regulation. If there was one good thing that came out of living with a self-centered asshole of father who spent all of the family's money of alcohol, was that it enabled him to master several useful skills such cutting hair.

After Xander was finished cutting his hair, he quickly hoped into the shower to clean himself up before putting on his armor for the first time. It was fitted him perfectly as the armor formed to his body without any difficultly. He walked over to his closet mirror and looked himself over for a few seconds, with the knowledge that he might very well be the first person to don a Mandalorian suit of armor in over fifty years.

"_Now it's time to add the finishing touches to this fearsome look."_ He thought to himself as he attached the brown multi-pouched utility belt with built in weapon's holster around his waist.

With his belt firmly in place around his waist, he turned his attention to the last thing that he needed to put on in order for his costume to be complete. The helmet was resting on the edge of his bed and facing towards him as if it were a witness to him become a warrior if only for tonight. He gently grabbed it and lifted it until the black T-shaped visor was eye level with him. Without any hesitation, he quickly placed it over his head completing his transformation. For a few brief seconds, his head was covered in absolute darkness until the helmet's heads up display came online.

"_Tonight is going to be fun!"_ Xander boldly thought to himself as he rolled his head and shoulders around in order to get used to the weight of the armor being on them.

* * *

><p><strong>With Jessica Harris<strong>

* * *

><p>Jessica let out a snort of giggles as she listened to a long time family friend crack a joke at the expense of the Neo-Mandalorians. The joke involving the fact that the Neo-Mandalorians being a bunch of unwashed cowards who used civilians as shields knowing that the Loyalists Mandalorians would hesitate to attack American targets out of fear of U.S. reprisals. What was truly sad about the joke was how absolutely true it was, and that was one of the primary reasons why the Loyalists were losing the war.<p>

"Thank you for that wonderful joke, Logan. It truly lightened up my day after having to deal with my husband." Jessica commented as she took a sip of her tea.

The man known as Logan grunted as he picked up his own cup. Despite the fact that he didn't remember most of his own past due to his strange case of amnesia, he distinctly remembered his friendship with A'den Mand'alor. In fact, he had been one of the few people that had the audacity to go to the man's funeral four years ago, ignoring the several death threats from the Neo-Mandalorians.

"So tell me Logan, what brings you all the way out to California? Because the last time I checked you were help that Charles Xavier person set up that school for mutants." Jessica asked out of curiosity as Logan rarely dropped by unannounced unless he had a very good reason to.

Logan for his part simply smiled at her as if he was remembering when she had been a mere child. Sometimes, she cursed his advance healing factor that slowed down his aging to the point that he still looked like he did when she was a little girl.

"Simply put I'm here on the behalf the Sorcerer Supreme to investigate the recent spike of activity here on the hellmouth." Logan bluntly answered as he heard someone walking upstairs.

Jessica simply nodded her head in understanding at the answer that she had been given. It didn't really surprise her that the most powerful sorcerer in earthrealm would take an interest in the hellmouth. Actually to the Mandalorians the discovery of the hellmouths had been a sort of religious awakening to them as it instantly disproved the Jetii order's belief that only the force existed in the universe.

Just then the two adults heard the sound of heavy footsteps coming down the stairs indicating that Alex was finished getting ready for Halloween. A few seconds later a fully armored Mandalorian appeared in the doorway. The armor that he was wearing was metallic grey in color, while the shoulder plates and the trimming around his visor as well as his rangefinder being painted red. Attached on his left shoulder plate was a blood red cape that went down to his lower back. Hanging off of his legs were two leather pistol holsters that was attached to the Mandalorian's utility belt by two leather straps. Inside of the holsters were a pair of sci-fi looking pistols that her son called blaster pistols. At the same time, a larger version of the weapon was slung over the warrior's right shoulder.

"**So what do you guys think?"** the Mandalorian warrior asked in a familiar voice.

For a few seconds, neither Jessica nor Logan said anything as they took in the sight of a fully armored up Alexander Harris. They both knew just by looking at the armor that it was the real thing and not just some cheap replica. Truly, it was a sight to behold for both of them. As the seconds continued to tick away, Jessica began to shed tears of Joy and pride as the realization that her baby boy had finally grown up into a proud member of the Mandalorian Warrior culture that she had so desperately tried to instill into him was now standing before her. However, it was Logan who spoke up first.

"You look like you could take on the entire US Army and win, kid. One question though, where's the jetpack that comes with that armor?" Logan commented as he recalled how the Mandalorian Supercommandos had them attached to their backs during the Second World War.

He also remembered how General Eisenhower and the rest of the Allied High Command in Europe would always get annoyed by Mand'alor the Negotiator's constant refusal to share that particular piece of technology with their nations. The only general that seemed to agree with the woman's decision was probably General Patton who supported her claim that such technology needed to be earned the hard way. Heck, it was only in recent years did the United States developed a workable jetpack that was both reliable and fuel efficient enough to be of any tactical use.

"**The jetpack is back upstairs in my room. I figured that there wasn't enough time for me to learn how to properly use it."** Xander responded as he walked towards them to sit with them for a few minutes.

Logan nodded his head in understanding as he knew that learning how to fly a jetpack took a great deal of time and was extremely dangerous. For the next couple minutes the three of them made small talk until Xander noticed that it was time for him to go.

"**Well, it's been fun to talk to you again Uncle Logan. But I got go meet up with my friends before I head over to the high school to start chaperoning the kids that asshole Snyder assigns me."** Xander commented as he noticed that the clock read five-twenty p.m. and got up to leave.

Logan nodded his head in agreement as he understood how some principals acted towards their students as he had to deal with a disguised mystique on a somewhat regular basis. He watched with a bemused smirk as his godson walked out of the house as a confident Mandalorian warrior. It seemed that things were about to get a lot more interesting here on the hellmouth.

* * *

><p><strong>With Xander<strong>

* * *

><p>Xander couldn't help but mentally chuckle as he noticed the expressions people's faces as he walked passed them towards Buffy's house. To them, it was as if a black knight from medieval times had just ridden past them with sword and shield in hand. It was no secret that many people around the world believed the age of metal armor had passed so for some of them to see a fully decked out Mandalorian was something that they simply didn't believe that it could happen.<p>

"_Sometime it's the small things in life that make it worth living." _He thought to himself as he walked up to Buffy's front door as people continued to stare at him and talk to each other in hushed tones.

He quickly rang the doorbell instead of simply walking straight in like he normally did as he wanted to avoid being arrested by the police for break and entering. Not that like they would actually show up, as they didn't patrol the streets at night, so he serious doubted that they would show up to try and arrest a Mandalorian during the daytime.

"I'll be there in a second!" He heard Buffy's mom Joyce call out as she rushed over to the door.

A few seconds later, the door opened to reveal Joyce Summers. She quickly noticed the infamous T-shaped visor and took a quick a sharp inhale of air at the sight. He knew that once the shock of the sight wore off, she would most likely want to rip the armor off of him as Mandalorian armor was often times considered master pieces of iron works.

"**Hey Mrs. S, are the girls ready to go?"** Xander commented in his usual cheerful manner that often disarmed people to the point that they're taking by surprise when he gets angry with them.

Joyce quickly shook her head in surprise when the Mandalorian revealed himself to be Xander. She quickly stepped inside and ushered him in not wanting him to be stared at by her neighbors, who were looking on at the scene with absolute interest. In truth, the way they were looking at her, made her feel like she had broken some unspoken taboo.

After she closed the door, she noticed that Xander had decided to sit down on her couch which was straining underneath the combine weight of him and his armor. She looked him over trying to figure out if the armor was actually real or not as it would make a great addition to the art gallery that she ran downtown. When she had seen enough to believe that the armor was actually real and not a cheap knockoff, she quickly went upstairs to get her daughter and Willow who were taking their sweet time getting ready.

A few minutes later, Buffy came down in the eighteen century dress that she bought in order to impress the souled vampire Angelus, much to Xander's disgust and annoyance. However, for the sake of his friendship with Buffy he would reframe from making any comments until that undead asshole stepped out of line.

"**Lady Buffy, I heard by renounce spandex in your honor."** He jokingly commented as he continued to look at her, as she looked absolutely ravishing in his opinion.

Buffy for her part stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of her male friend. The small voice inside of her head that constantly belittled him every time they met up was oddly silent. Suddenly she began experience brief flashes of several other slayers dying at the hands of a Mandalorian. However, she quickly shook off the feelings of dread that were forming inside of her.

"Thanks Xander, but wait until you see Willow. She's a regular….ghost." Buffy commented only to turn around and found that Willow was wearing a white sheet over the costume she had convinced her to buy back at the costume shop.

Around her neck was a cardboard sign that said "Boo!" on it. That's when Buffy noticed that Willow was glaring at Xander's costume choice. Sure, she wasn't too happy about his costume choice either, nut understood that it was Xander's decision to dress as a Mandalorian.

Willow was glaring her hardest at her long time friend for his betrayal of siding with the Mandalorians over her people's suffering at the hands of the Nazis back during the nineteen thirties and forties. They had been the ones who had created Doctor Joseph Mengle or as some of her people called him the Angel of Death. Sure, the Mandalorians often pointed out that the mad doctor had been a wanted criminal that eluded their capture by seeking protection from the Germans thus couldn't be held accountable for his actions. The fact still remained that they had practically abandoned them to their fate when they withdrawal from the European theater to go fight in the pacific, thus that made them still accountable for the man's actions.

"**That's a mighty fine "Boo!" you got there Willow."** Xander coldly stated as he returned her glare with one of his own that was being blocked from being seen by his helmet's black visor.

Almost sensing a potential argument was about to occur between the two of them, Joyce quickly grabbed her camera and motioned for them to gather up for a couple of photos. She snapped several pictures of the group before asking Xander to pose in his armor on so she could put them in her Art Gallery. He did so without hesitation as it allowed him to show off his armor in front of Willow telling her that he wasn't going to back down.

With the photos taken care of, the Scooby gang silently left the house to go pick up the kids that they were going to look after for the night. Little did anybody know that back at the Costume shop Ethan Rayne had finished making his final preparations for the spell that would turn people into the costumes that they had purchased earlier.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay here's a new chapter for Mandalorian Zeppo. The next chapter will be dealing with the actual possession of Xander's body and will explain why they're Mandalorians on Earth to begin with. So until next time readers, Hoorah to Ashes!<strong>


	3. Halloween Part Two

**Chapter Three: Halloween Pt. Two**

* * *

><p>Jaster Mereel groaned as he slowly lifted himself up off of the ground, which in itself was odd as the last time he remembered was dying in the arms of his adopted son Jango. As he dusted himself off he briefly looked around to find absolute chaos as strange looking aliens ran amuck in a town that reminded him of some of the few space ports in the outer rim territories that he had been too during his life time.<p>

"_Is this the afterlife_?" He thought to himself as he looked around to see his surroundings.

If this was supposed to be the afterlife that many religions promised their followers, then he had been royally screwed over by Kad Ha'rangir. With all the miniature aliens running around him, he quickly knew that he wasn't in the afterlife like he previously thought.

"**Just where in the galaxy am I?"** Jester questioned to himself as he began using his helmet's built in radio receiver to pick up any radio chatter in the hopes of coming across some sort of clue as to where he was.

After a few minutes of searching, all he managed to find was a traffic report on some city called Los Angeles. He could only chuckle at what these people called traffic, it was nothing compared to the rush hour back on Coruscant. He knew for a fact that he wasn't on the planet Korda Six because the area around him was too green for it to be. That's when he noticed several vehicles were sitting nearby, and all of them had wheels on them. While it wasn't uncommon to find a military vehicle to have wheels on them, civilian transportation relied purely on anti-gravity technology to get around. That meant that he was probably somewhere in the unknown regions.

As Jaster pondered his current situation, one of the small "aliens" decided that he would make a tasty snack and tried to attack him. Almost instantly, the Mandalorian's combat instincts kicked in and he quickly took down the creature before it could harm him. Without any hesitation, he pulled out his WESTAR-20 blaster pistol and took aim at the creature's head ready to kill it if it didn't answer his questions.

"**I suggest you start talking alien before I decide to put a plasma bolt into your head! Just where in the bloody hell, am I?"** He furiously demanded as he flicked the safety off to further drive home the point.

The creature made several sharp hissing sounds as it tried in vain to break out of the firm headlock of the pissed off Mandalorian. Seeing how the creature couldn't be understand without its language being added to the helmet's built in translator, the former Mand'alor pistol whipped the alien across the head knocking it unconscious for the time being. With the unknown alien taken care of, Jaster began looking around trying to find someone or something that could speak galactic basic. As he cautiously wandered the streets, he often found them deserted as everyone and everything that could see or sensed him coming knew that that he was not someone you mess with unless you had a death wish and had fled that street before he arrived. Every street he walked on was to be avoided at all cost unless you knew that you were capable of fitting him on equal footing, which no one could honestly say that they were. This trend continued on for a good thirty minutes until a lone spirit had mustered enough bravery to confront him.

"Xander, something very hellmouthy is going on! We need to find Buffy and help her figure out what is going on!" the spirit loudly proclaimed as it floated towards Jaster not knowing that Xander was no longer in control of his body for the time being.

Jaster looked at spirit that had called him Xander. Normally, he would have killed someone for mistaking them for some else as a reputation was one of the most important things to a Mandalorian, but obvious he couldn't kill a spirit as it was already dead. So decided to go with the next best thing and correct its mistake.

"**Sorry spirit, but I have no idea what's going on around here. Also my name is Jaster Mereel, not this Xander person that you think that I am."** He spoke as if he were talking about the weather while he was holstering his WESTAR-20 back into its holster on his right leg.

The spirit in question was a young female and was wearing some of the most revealing clothes that he had ever seen on a human in his life. And that was saying something as he had seen women wear some very revealing clothes in his time. Obviously the young woman had been a person of very loose morals or a prostitute whose actions finally caught up with her at some point.

"NO! NOT YOU TOO!" the spirit yelled out in horror as if she had realized something.

For the next couple of minutes Jaster watched in amusement as the spirit babbled on about how he was currently in control of the body of her friend and what a hellmouth was. Personally, none of what she was saying made any sense to him other than the fact that he had been brought to this planet by some form of magic. In the past if someone told him about magic he would have simply written it off as a bunch of nonsense, but after traveling across the galaxy numerous times and seeing things that couldn't be explained, he was more open to believing in the possibility of the existence of it.

"Please Mister Mereel, you have to help me!" the spirit begged as she finished explaining everything that was happening.

Only for him to start walking the other way in order to find the cowardly bastard that had caused this mess.

"**Sorry spirit, but this isn't my problem and I don't do anything for free."** He coldly responded as he continued go his own way.

With that parting word, the spirit began to break down and cry from the refusal of help. In all honesty, the spirit should have expected the Mandalorian to refusal to help her. After all what can you expect from a person who came from a culture that had committed or participated in several mass genocides in the past.

"What about the parents who will lose their children or the children that will be orphaned because you refuse to help me? You worthless coward!" the spirit cried out as it continued to cry in anguish.

With those words Jaster stopped dead in his tracks. The fact that the spirit had called him a coward didn't really bother him as he had been called that on numerous occasions by the New Mandalorians that had forgotten what it meant to be a proper Mandalorian. No, he was remembering how he felt responsible for making his adopted son Jango into an orphan in the first place by seeking refuge in his family's crops after losing a battle to the Kyr'tsad. The man had taken in the young Jango in and raised him in the ways of the Mandalorian as dictated by the Resol'nare or the six actions that all Mandalorians must adhered by if they were to call themselves true Mandalorians. Something that Tor Vizsla had also forgotten when he founded the Death Watch faction and started that pointless civil war.

"**Fine, spirit I'll help you find this Buffy person. But after that, you're on your own. So just stop the water works, already."** He spoke as he reluctantly agreed to help the spirit find this Buffy person.

It took a couple of minutes for the spirit to stop crying. Before long she began trying to boss Jaster around like he was her loyal Kath Hound. If it weren't for the fact that she was already dead, he would have killed her for treating him like that.

* * *

><p><strong>Twenty Five Minutes Later<strong>

* * *

><p>Jaster found himself at the end of his rope as he listened to spirit, whose name that he learned happened to be Willow, insult everything about Mandalorians and their way of life. Every time he pointed out the fact that a person couldn't judge an entire group because of the deeds of a select few, she would go on a tirade about how his people were nothing more than the scum of the earth. If the insults continued on any further, he would simply leave her and solve this mess on his own. However, before he could threaten her with his departure, he heard a woman scream for help. Without so much as a second thought, he ran towards the scream and found a young woman with black hair in a dress that looked like it belonged in a museum trying to escape from a horde of dwarf aliens that were chasing after her. A few yards away a man with wicked sideburns that had six metal claws coming out his knuckles was fighting a ten-foot-tall creature with six yellow eyes.<p>

Jaster had to admit the man with metal claws coming out of his fists was indeed a terrific sight to behold. In many ways, the guy reminded him of the Wookiees back on Kashyyyk. The only difference being that the Wookiees wouldn't use their claws in a fight as it went against their beliefs of using them to only create things.

"Mandalorian, you have to help Buffy! But don't harm the children they're just possessed by their costumes!" Willow ordered like one would to a slave, something that he had constantly seen every time he worked for a Hutt.

While he didn't know that much about magic other than the ancient Taung frowned upon its use unless it was in defense of the homeworld against invaders, he did know that he would rather avoid the headache of the spirit bitching at him for killing a possessed child. Calling upon countless years of experience, Jaster whipped out one of his WESTAR-20 blasters and flicked it to the stun setting before picking off the presumably possessed children one by one until none remained conscious.

"**Don't worry the children are just unconscious and will wake up in a couple of hours." **Jaster commented to Willow, cutting off any accusation of him killing them.

However, before Willow could make any other comment that she might have had, the black haired woman decided to thank her supposed knight in shining armor.

"Thank you, Ser Knight…." The lady started to speak until she noticed the infamous visor that had stuck fear into the hearts of countless people.

She had heard the countless stories about the savage Mandalorians, whom many considered the last of the Barbarian hordes that destroyed the great civilization of Rome. Despite the church's numerous attempts to convert the various clans using both peaceful as well as forceful means to the Lord's teachings, the Mandalorians flat out refused and continued to openly worship their false god. In fact, they called the bible a bunch of supernatural nonsense and garbage that had put together three centuries after the holy son had been alive.

So naturally she did the one thing a woman of her social standing could do in the presence of a Mandalorian warrior. She started to scream loudly until the Mandalorian pinched her shoulder causing her some minor pain before she blacked out after that.

Willow looked absolutely incensed at what she had just witness and was about to tell the Mandalorian off for harming Buffy. Only to have the words to stop dead in her throat when she noticed that he was glaring at her through his visor, almost daring her to criticize him for his action.

"**I already have one delicate wall flower yelling and insulting me at the moment, I don't need another one. Besides I didn't kill her, just knocked her out as she was giving away our position with her screaming."** Jaster coldly commented as he noticed that the man with metal claws coming out of his hands had finished his fight with the giant six eyed monster and walking towards them.

Willow knew enough about the Mandalorian culture to know that she had just been insulted. However, she had to mentally agree that knocking Buffy out was probably the best course of action at the moment. Not that she would ever say that to a Mandalorian in public.

"Alright bub, I want know who the hell you are and why your possessing the body of my godson." The man demanded as he raised his right clawed fist in an attempt to intimidate Jaster into submission.

Not that Jaster was intimidated one bit as he had seen a Balyeg up close and survived to tell about it. The things were indeed the most fearsome creatures in the galaxy right after the mighty Greater Krayt Dragon of Tatoonie and the extinct Mythosaur of the Mandalorian homeworld. In response to the man's nonverbal threat, he raised his blaster pistol and aimed it at the man's head only to witness something that didn't seem physically possible. A massive gash that was over the man's right eye brow was slowly starting to heal up right in front of him.

"**What… the… hell?"** Jaster commented completely caught off guard by the man's wounds suddenly healing right before his eyes.

The other man smirked as he pulled out a cigar and light it up before putting the other end inside his mouth. Not that Jaster had any problem with people smoking in front of him. It was just that he never did it himself as long term smoking could lead to health problems which could affect his performance out in the field. While he may not have had any problems with a person smoking, the look on Willow's face made it clear that she did.

"Put that cigerette out! You may not want to live past the age sixty, but some of us do!" Willow demanded as she tried to start ordering the second man around like she had done with Jaster.

What Willow didn't realize was that Jaster had simply ignored her orders and was simply followed the roads hoping that they'll find this Buffy by pure chance. So she had less of a chance of getting this other man to do what she wanted.

"First off ghost, this is a cigar not a cigerette! Second, you're already died thus you don't need to worry about contracting second hand smoke! Finally, you have no right to tell me what I can and can't do, after serving this country in several wars in order to protect your freedom from people who would love to take it away." The man angrily retorted as puff out several clouds of cigar smoke to drive home the point.

Jaster mentally agreed with the man as he had worked with dozens of men who had supported that same belief in the past. In fact, it was one of the main reasons why he held the average Republic citizen in contempt as they were to cowardly to fight their own battles without having the Jedi being there to hold their hands. Willow at this point looked ready to explode at the fact that someone had dared to talk back to her, which got Jaster to start wondering.

"_If a ghost dies, do they come back as a ghost of a ghost?"_ He mused to himself in amusement as he watched the scene unfold with great interest.

Neither the man with metal claws coming out of his hands nor Willow were willing to back down from their positions. For Willow, this was a challenge of her leadership. While for the strange man, she was threatening his personal right to do what he wanted with his body.

"I don't care if you fought in some war that only proves that you're a monster that needs to be put down like the rabid dog that you are!" Willow shouted as she conveniently forgot an important detail about her Jewish heritage involving a certain world war.

Jaster for his part mentally shook his head in disgust at the very notion that she made. It was that very idea that soldiers would never be needed again following the destruction of the Brotherhood of Darkness that led to the Republic's current state. Most people tended to view soldiers as little more than government sponsored psychopathic killers and refused to hire them, this in turn forced former soldiers to take jobs that their skill set would prove some use to them. However at the same time, people recognized the fact that when mega corporations such as the Trade Federation and the Techno Union had private militaries that outnumbered the Republic's judicial forces by a ten thousand to one margin, you had a problem.

"Now you listen here, little girl. Maybe you're forgetting about the fact that it was through military force that the allied forces were able to stop the Nazis from taking over Europe and wiping out everyone that they deemed undesirable in their so-called final solution." The man argued pointing out one of the many good deeds that the Military had done in the past.

Willow winced at the mention of the Holocaust that killed off six million of her people in the span of three years. She knew that her grandfather Erik Lehnsherr had personally survived the horrors of the Nazi death camps. She also knew that he always praised the brave American soldiers that had liberated him and his fellow survivors.

Jaster didn't know what the hell was going on, but he knew that the strange man had crossed some unspoken boundary from the looks of it. Granted, he knew that it involved genocide on a level that even the Republic would have taken notice. While Mandalorians weren't exactly new to the concept of Genocide as they had committed several in the past, as a whole they never really did it out of sheer spite not counting the Cathar.

"Still you need put that cancer stick out, before Jaster and Buffy contract second hand smoke." Willow attempted to argue thinking that the man would back down with the idea that the others would support her.

There were two problems with her idea. The first was that Buffy was still unconscious thus unable to voice her opinion in the matter, and the second was that Jaster didn't really care if the stranger decided to light up a cigar or not. His helmet had air filters built into it, so it was highly unlikely that he'll catch second hand smoke anytime soon.

"**Quite frankly, I don't really care if the man smokes at the moment as we have more pressing matters to deal with, people."** Jaster tactically intervene as he picked Buffy up off of the ground and slung her over his shoulder.

Both Willow and the stranger realizing that the Mandalorian had raised a very valid point immediately dropped any arguments that they might have.

"We need to get to Buffy's house and allow her to recover before we can do anything." Willow commented as she tried to bring the group back under her control once more, not realizing that she didn't really have control of the group to begin with.

Both the stranger and Jaster agreed with Willow about regrouping at Buffy's house, but unlike her they were simply going to drop her off and hunt down whatever responsible for this mess. However, at the moment Jaster just wanted known the stranger's name as it would be extremely inconvenient to continue calling him stranger or the man with metal claws coming out his knuckles.

"**So stranger, care to give us your name so we can stop calling you stranger?" **Jaster asked out of professional curiosity in a half-hearted attempt to establish a working relationship with the only other man in the group.

The stranger looked at him with a somewhat confounded look if the raised eyebrow was anything to go by. Granted, that was to be expected as Mandalorians were often viewed as reclusive loners, who didn't really communicate with other people. That was only partially correct, Mandalorians didn't really talk to people who weren't Mandalorian or at the very least didn't speak Mando'a.

"The name's Logan, bub. But you can call me Wolverine." The man now identified as Logan bluntly answered as he started walking in the general direction of Buffy's house.

Willow and Jaster said nothing as they quickly ran or floated in Willow's case after him.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay here's a new chapter for you guys in Mandalorian Zeppo. Sorry, it took so long to update it as I was busy with other projects that I believe that you guys would enjoy reading such Arashikage Zippo and Ninja of the West. So with that being said, please leave a comment on your thoughts about the chapter.<strong>

**So until next time readers, Hoorah to Ashes!**


End file.
